


One is the Loneliest Number

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 Pollo Loco, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Halloween Challenge, Microfic, New Fic, Old Prompt, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Blue Lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Ben's first Halloween outside. The Nomalies are everywhere. (The summary is the prompt.)





	One is the Loneliest Number

He can't--he can't--

Not without Max. Not without Zack. He can't do this. He can't be on the outside.

He runs and ducks into an alley, back against one brick wall, knees bent and feet up against the other.

He'll hide here. He'll die here.

And the Blue Lady will avenge him.

Or...

Or...

He can be a good soldier.

He can take one down with him.

At least one. Right?

At least one.


End file.
